SSBB:The War of The Worlds
by SnowWhiteAshes
Summary: Im not gonna put anything cheesy in here, but this is basically a story that came from my imagination after finishing SubSpace. Read it if you want, because Im not gonna force you. But its and adventure story that goes along my imagination. :D


**Prologue: The Creation of this World**

**Authors Notes:**

I thought I should put these up. I just wanted to say that some things are my ideas, but its still based off of SSBB characters, there's also some charecters from SSBM.

Also, I'm not the best at writing so if something is confusing to you, I'm very sorry XD

Basically this chapter explains the creation of the world I think the smashers live in.

And Master and Crazy Hand have a human form. If you don't like that idea, please don't criticize me. This is my imagination doing its thing in literature. -_-

Enjoy!

* * *

This world… so mysterious yet not so mysterious at the same time..

The world was created 50 years ago. It was dragged into though the dark voids of space.

7 Years ago: Many different characters from different universes were dragged into this world, otherwise known as SubSpace. Not only were characters pulled into SubSpace, but the time of the event was parallel with the Great Alignment, or the aligning of all the universes under Pandora's wing. Pandora, a large blue mass of concentrated life force, was the cause of the great alignment. It controls the flow of life that surrounds the many different universes, taking and giving life. During the Great Alignment, SubSpace was the closest to Pandora; in fact, SubSpace was too close to the colossal mass of life and death. Thus, this caused SubSpace to take in and copy a simple version of Pandora's powers of engulfing and control over its own mind. SubSpace also gained simplified powers of time and space manipulation. Soon after this event, SubSpace was pulled farther from Pandora and the Great Alignment ended.

The newly formed planet also controlled the power to create barriers. It had created an unbreakable chain to all of these new inhabitants of SubSpace. The only thing was, it only created chains to the characters that were pulled into the dark voids, not the citizens that came to the planet out of pure interest in living on it. Not only did the planet control the power of barriers, but SubSpace also controlled three moons. The first and largest of them all is Solaris. Solaris was the moon that symbolized the summer, for it blocked out Pandora during the Summer Solstice of Blossoms. This moon caused the blossoms of spring to glow many different colors in the dark sky. During this week, most things would be dark, except the glowing flowers of trees, plants, bushes, etc.

The Second and second to largest moon, is called Lunaria. This moon covered the Lunar eclipse of Ashes. Lunaria always happened on the first day of winter, causing the snow to turn grey like ashes, and the clouds to turn clear, allowing the clear blue sky to be seen. The last, and smallest moon, or The Third Moon, was the strangest of the all. The moon was not visible all year around, but could be seen on the lunar or solar eclipse. It would glow a bright red on the Lunar Eclipse; then a bright blue on the Solar Eclipse. This event was very rare though, the moon only came every year, and caused many great disasters, thus the moon took on the name of the Dark Moon.

* * *

7 years ago: The characters of many worlds were pulled into SubSpace by a unknown force that came from SubSpace's control of black holes.

Weeks after the many varieties of characters where collected into the SubSpace world, a dark army called the SubSpace army, commenced in an all out war against the characters of different worlds. This war was called the War of the Worlds (basically, the plot of SubSpace Emissary).

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I'm sorry if that was confusing, so I thought I might explain some things in the notes:

In my story, Master hand and Crazy hand have a human form. They were also created from SubSpace (?) number of years ago. He has very limited powers from Pandora such as all the other powers he has in the game plus a power of suppression on the moons/powers of subspace.

The story starts five years after the war and the don't age by the way

I know, I know it's cheesy but I like the story that I've written so far.

Also, I'm not sure how to end the story, so I will take suggestions.

Please R&R!

Thanks for reading! (sorry if its short DX)


End file.
